Demoralized Ponyville Manifesto
by Ultrablastic123
Summary: I wrote this late at night as sort of an experimental fic. Its basically a story capturing the other "darker" side of Ponyville, wrote through metaphorical skits. May have some crack nature in it as well.
1. Chapter 1

The sun shown down on a happy, female, bouncing pony. Pinkie Pie was laughing and snorting as she bounced on the green surface. Suddenly a loud flash appeared behind her. She turned around to see what it was.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Yelled Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie Pie instead of laughing became furious.

"You think you can just come in here and do that to me?!" Screamed Pinkie Pie.

"Whoa. Calm down" Said Rainbow Dash.

"It was just a joke".

"WELL IT'S NOT FUNNY" Screamed Pinkie Pie.

"Um, are you alright today Pinkie Pie?" Said Dash

Pinkie Pie leaped in the air and knocked Rainbow Dash out of her cloud.

"Pinkie Pie get off me" Rainbow Dash said.

Pinkie Pie then stuck her hoof in Rainbow Dashes mouth. With angry eyes Pinkie Pie stared into Rainbow Dashes soul. Rainbow dash then knew this was no joke.

* * *

"Now go to bed." said Mrs. Cake in a soft voice. After seeing her babies were asleep she left the room. Once Pound Cake went to sleep, Pumpkin Cake opened her eyes and got out of her crib. Using her phase through ability, she went through the wall into the baking room. Her mom was just cleaning things up to go to bed. During so, Pumpkin Cake got an idea after seeing some rope in the corner. When Mrs. Cake finished, Pumpkin Cake followed her mother to her bedroom and then creped in. She waited until her mother was asleep, when she heard what was snoring she climbed up her mother's bed. She then proceeded to grab the rope she got from the kitchen and tie it around her mother's neck. Pumpkin Cake then tightened it, her mother awoke gasping for air, Pumpkin Cake only made it tighter. After a minute or so she was gone.

Her father had been out of town doing who knows what, so no one was around to see this act, or so she thought. When she turned around she saw Pound Cake.

Pound Cake was looking at Pumpkin Cake with wide eyes, shocked at what he had just witnessed. Pumpkin Cake could have no witnesses. When Pound Cake saw Pumpkin Cake charge at him with a glowing horn, he quickly flew away. Pumpkin Cake quickly chased after him, but Pound Cake seemed to dodge every magic blast she put on him.

Eventually she stopped chasing him. Pound cake quit flying, attempting to listen intensively to any noises from Pumpkin Cake. He then heard a door open. When he turned around he saw Pumpkin Cake with a big cutting knife floating above his head, it then came down with massively fierce force, splitting Pound Cakes skull in two. Pumpkin Cake then heard a gasp from behind her, when she turned around she saw Pinkie Pie in a shocked expression, but in seconds that expression turned into a big smile.

"My baby's learning!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, she then trotted over and gave her a big hug.

* * *

"The price'll be 38 bits".

"Just put it on my tab" said Mr. Cake rather lazily. He had been drinking all night and honestly expected a bigger price. The stallion next to him let out a big burp.

"Y'know the world government is watching you right now, they got eyes everywhere, and they can control our thoughts through some base on the moon".

Mr. Cake ignored the ramblings of the stallion next to him; he was just some bum in his mid-forties who probably stole the money to get here anyways. He had been going to the bar a lot lately, he needed something to numb down all his worried feelings. He had been having financial troubles lately and he and his wife were arguing more frequently now.

"Alright you had enough, get out."

"You'll have to kill me first."

Mr. Cake not wanting to see the fight next to him exclaimed to no one "I have to use the bathroom now."

He then trotted his way to the colt's bathroom. After doing his business he went to wash his hooves, he was surprised to see a young mare in the mirror. Mr. Cake then turned around feeling much anxiety all the sudden.

"Hey there, I've been eyeing you all night." Said the young mare. She couldn't have been any older than her mid-twenties.

The young mare then pushed Mr. Cake up against the wall.

"C'mon, let's get out of here, get someplace to hide.

"Um no, I'm married, sorry."

"C'mon, just this night?"

"No I gotta go."

"But wait!"

"Bye!"

Mr. Cake then went out the back bathroom door and vomited on the ground. After this he lazily flopped on the ground. He felt like a loser, he left his family for the night to come to this dump. He should be there tucking his two babies in, and snuggling his wife in bed, but no, he was here sitting in his own vomit in the middle of the night.

He then saw a mysterious shadowy figure in the distance. Mr. Cake felt afraid but couldn't move. He was too drunk to even think straight. When the figure got near, he could hear in a voice, "give me your money." Mr. Cake then felt a stick slam into his chest.

"NOW!"

"Listen I have no money on me right now, I don't want any trouble."

Mr. Cake then felt the stick slam into his face; he could feel it was metal.

"THEN GIVE ME SOMETHING!"

Mr. Cake could barely talk from the blood and broken jaw.

"Peas don hurt me."

Mr. Cake then felt the stick slam into his ribcage.

"FINE THEN YOU WORTHLESS BUM!"

The bar came down again, this time hitting his spine. Then in a fury the bar came down multiple times, seemingly breaking every bone in his body. M. Cakes vision was so blurred from the pain and drunkenness he could not even make out the basic details of the figure. When the beating was done the mysterious figure walked away. He could hear him yell something.

"You're lucky I don't curb stomp you!"

Mr. Cake was now paralyzed and bloody all over. All he wanted to do was get home to see his family now.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight trotted on the Ponyville grounds with a book in her face as usual. The book itself titled 'Illuminati Manifesto'. She had yet to realize what she was actually reading, but seemed fairly interested. While trotting along she bumped into Fluttershy.

"Oh sorry Fluttershy."

"That's ok."

Twilight putting her book down asked, "So how have you been lately?"

"Oh I've just been taking care of the animals. Angel is becoming a bit aggressive again, but now I know to be assertive."

"I'm glad to hear that Fluttershy, I mean about the assertiveness, not about Angel"

"I know."

Fluttershy then glanced at book Twilight was reading.

"What is that?"

"This? It's just some book lent to me by a stranger. The cover looks odd, but I'm not judging books by their covers."

"That's good. Well I must be back at my house now, Angel may be getting impatient."

"Ok, well bye Fluttershy."

"Goodbye Twilight."

When Twilight was about to return to her reading, she noticed Cherilee staring at her. She glanced back, waiting for her to say something.

"Oh hi there Twilight, can you help me with something?"

"Um, sure, what is it Cherilee?"

"I know no one else with as much book smarts as you, could you come to my class tomorrow? We are studying about Starswirl the Bearded. Maybe you could teach some of the foals some friendship lessons too."

"Oh sure I'd love to, I would have to re-arrange some of my schedule but I could do that."

"Thanks then Twilight, I'll see you around."

"Ok, goodbye Cherilee.

As Cherille trotted away, Twilight picked up her book and continued to look at the remnants of it.

* * *

"Spike man you gotta try this out."

Spike was hesitant towards what he was doing, this was his first time, the pressure though, got to him. He along with some other boys was gathered round under a bridge. Spike had been told to come by Snails, who said it would be fun.

"Well ok then, but just this one time."

One of the colts passed the needle to Spike. Spike grabbed firm hold of it, his heart felt faster. Upon inspecting it, he slowly but surely injected the needle into his wrist, it surprisingly barley hurt, probably due to his scales. He then squeezed the needle to get the contents inside him. It felt strange having the fluid run into his vein, almost a ticklish feeling. All the boys seemed to be having a good time, though Spike was not, he was nervous, he didn't what would happen after a while, then he became terrified, he shouldn't have done this. He needed to get home.

"U…um guys, I gotta go home now."

"What's the matter Spike? I thought you were game?"

"Never mind, I just gotta go."

"Spike wait!"

Spike was now sprinting towards the direction of his house.

"Dude it was just Placebo!"

But Spike couldn't hear them.

Many ponies asked if Spike was okay, he just ran past them. This was too scary for him.

When he got back to his house, he laid down in his basket. He tried to take deep breathes. Twilight could be home any minute. He tried to think of normal thoughts, but his head was all over the place, diving into some unknown area of his subconscious.

_What can make me feel normal?_

_I guess I don't know_

_Help me find truth_

_Help me see truth_

_Why can't I be happy?_

_I'm not a dragon_

_I'm an abstract concept_

_Is there God?_

_Thousands of years there has been no freedom_

_There is evil about_

_Help me become a sailor_

_Find the heart of everything_

_Love is a feeling not an emotion_

_I am becoming a philosophical god_

_I'm better off dead for the center rain injustFor NoThinG In life dead BodiEs piLed BeCausE of ThiS nOW_

He was out of it.

* * *

Junebug was picking flowers on this beautiful day in Ponyville. To her, every day was a beautiful day. Every day was filled with sweet love and sunshine, everyone was happy in Ponyville, especially in the summer.

It was so beautiful of a day, that Junebug started to sing a song:

_We were as one_

_Happy on this side_

_There was no difference_

_We were all_

_All as one_

_So I reached for you_

_And you reached for me_

_We got to one another_

_And didn't need to break free_

_We built a world_

_A world of dreams_

_And every-_

Her singing was cut off when she nearby yelling. She heard the source form somewhere down the hill. She looked over the garden hedges to see a female and a male pony at the bottom.

"What are you doing here?"

The female pony stood there blank.

"So you think you're tough huh? ...Dammit, if you're not going to talk then get out."

The female still stood blank.

Upon closer inspection, Junebug herself could not identify a gender; they looked as two normal, generic ponies to her.

"Find you don't wanna get out of here? I'll make you get out of here."

The pony remained blank.

Suddenly the other pony struck the blank one in the side of the head, knocking the blank pony down. Junebug gasped at this. The other pony continued the beating, commonly striking the blank one in the head, but never drew blood. After this, the one pony then spit on the others seemingly unconscious body. The pony then walked away. A minute later the blank one got up and walked away too.

_Blank flank_


End file.
